Brandon eats at a restaurant and the cost of his meal is $\$35.00$. He would like to leave a $15\%$ tip. What is his total bill including tip?
Explanation: The tip amount is equal to $15\% \times \$35.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and a $5\%$ tip, and then adding those two numbers together. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$35.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$35.00$ $\$3.50$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$35.00 = $ $\$3.50$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$1.75$ Adding the two amounts together gives us $\$3.50$ $\$1.75 =$ $ \$5.25$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$35.00 + \$5.25 = $ $\$40.25$ The total cost of the bill is $\$40.25$.